


Full Dress

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Gen, Police Grandfather Bright, Slice of Life, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: For the prompt:Can you write something sweet for Trewlove (Endeavour)? Maybe there's a big day for her around the corner or someone helps her out/does something nice for her? I especially love all the supportive moments between her and Bright, though anything would be lovely.





	Full Dress

It was incredible how quickly you could adjust to working in such a weird police station. Trewlove knew that she had been relocated for the simple reason that her former superiors hadn’t known what to do with her. Most of them appeared to think that she’d either quit one day or marry one of the officers.

They’d been wrong.

And when she just kept her head down and did her job, they had shaken their heads. They hadn’t expected her to be competent. Perhaps decent at filing out the paperwork, but not that she would actually arrest criminals or chase people down. Which she had done. Repeatedly and with great success.

So, they’d moved her to another station.

At first, she’d thought she’d be in for more of the same. Inspector Thursday appeared to be dealing with too many issues to be able to truly mentor her and Morse seemingly spent his time grieving someone who’d been close to him. Some days she caught him glancing behind his shoulder or lingering in doorways as if waiting for someone who was now gone.

Then Bright had appointed her his personal driver in addition to her other duties.

“So that they won’t be able to ignore you,” Bright had said, sitting down in the passage seat. “Or let what you do fade into the background.”

“I’m not going to allow any of them to take credit for my work, sir,” Trewlove had replied, adjusting the mirrors.

“Good,” Bright had said, looking out the window at the pouring rain.

The drive was a long one, deep into the woods where a body has been found.

The police radio crackled.

“You know, my old governor used to say that I wasn’t Sergeant material,” Trewlove said after a while, her voice lower than she’d meant it to be. “Kept waiting for me to hand in my badge.”

Beside her, she felt Bright become utterly still.

It’s not that he straightened his back or just kept looking out the window as the world slipped past. It was like his whole being had momentarily just plain stopped.

“Not Sergeant material?” he said, blinking. “That’s ridiculous. What was the man thinking?”

“Well, sir-“ Trewlove began.

There were so many restrictions on what she could do. They’d given her a radio and told her to tell no one, since technically she wasn’t supposed to have one.

How many officers had told her that Bright was an old school police officer who looked at the past to see how things should be done?

A man from a past era who’d accidentally wandered into the present, they’d said.

A living memory of ‘the old days.’

He’d seen her smoking the other day after a long day of filling out page after page of paperwork. She’d gone outside, through the door in the back that hardly anyone used and leaned against the wall, hiding her pack behind her notebook.

Bright hadn’t said anything, he’d just closed the door behind him and shook out a cigarette from his own pack. They’d smoked in comfortable silence, listening to the squabbling going on inside the station.

“One day, you’ll be an Inspector,” Bright said. “One day you might even be the Chief Super. And do a damn fine job, too.”

“Thank you, sir,” Trewlove said, gripping the steering wheel as the road became a gravelly track.

“Whoever doesn’t think so is a fool, Constable,” Bright said.

“I’ll remember that, sir,” Trewlove said, braking beside a towering oak.

Bright nodded, a faint smile on his face.

Trewlove turned the key and opened the door, careful to move before her heels sunk too deep in the mud. Then she strode over to the other side of the car and opened the door for Bright, who was already looking at the crime scene.

It was time to get to work.


End file.
